


Get Used To It

by destiel_hugged_sabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_hugged_sabriel/pseuds/destiel_hugged_sabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU- Dean plays baseball for his school's team and Cas just became his biggest fan. Just a short, fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic ever! I spent a lot of time debating whether or not I should post this, but after much encouragement from my sister and friends I decided why not??? This was based off of an adorable fanart I found and was also written at 4 am so excuse any mistakes. I tried proofreading but might not have done well enough. So I hope you all enjoy it and feedback would be great as I hope to write more in the future :)

Dean was the star of his school's baseball team. He was the starting pitcher, known specially for his curve ball. Cas was the student council president. He was one of the most active students when it came to clubs and the smartest kid in his class and he could care less for sports. Dean's younger brother Sam was one of Cas' closest friends. They had met in one of the many clubs Cas was a part of. Sam didn't care much for sports either, but he loved watching his brother play. He idolized Dean and supported him in everything he did. One day, Cas was under more stress than usual due to the amount of work he had been doing lately, and Sam thought he could use a night out. Sam suggested to Cas that he come with him to Dean's game that night. Cas was reluctant to accept Sam's invite at first, but Sam was persistent so Cas finally agreed. Cas wasn't paying much attention until Dean had stepped up to the pitcher's mound. Sure, he had seen Dean around school before. He had even talked to him once or twice. But something about the way Dean stood out there in his uniform, the way his eyes shone with determination and his smile every time he struck someone out caught Cas' interest. Cas was starting to think baseball wasn't so bad after all. After the game, Dean came over to say hi to Sam and was surprised to see Cas.   
"Never thought I'd see you at a game," Dean laughed. "Aren't you always studying or something?" Cas smiled at Dean's comment.  
"I'm just as surprised as you are. Your brother had to talk me into it." Now it was Dean's turn to smile.  
"Well, I hope he can convince you to come to more. Its nice seeing you so relaxed." Cas' smile turned shy, and turned his eyes towards the ground.  
"Maybe. I should be going though. Uh, good game. See you tomorrow, Sam." Cas waved as he walked out of the bleachers. Dean watched him walk away until he got lost in the crowd of exiting fans, still smiling.

Dean's next game was a few days later. He was surprised and happy to see Cas in the bleachers again. He was still doing warm ups so he jogged over to say hi before the game.  
"Hey there. Didn't think you'd actually come back." Dean said as he repeatedly tossed the ball into his mitt to break it in.  
"Well get used to it," Cas laughed. "I enjoyed myself last time and would like to continue doing so." Dean's smile grew but before he could respond the umpire called for the game to start. The game went by fast, Dean striking almost everybody out. As everyone began clearing out of the stadium, Dean found his way over to Cas again.  
"Sooo what did ya think? Pretty good game if I do say so myself" Dean asked as he took a seat next to Cas in the bleachers.  
"Well, I'm not an expert when it comes to sports, but your team won. So yes. I' say it was a pretty good game." Cas joked.  
"Haha so funny," Dean laughed sarcastically. He cleared his throat and looked down at his lap.  
"Um, I was actually wondering something. Since we did win, we should go out to celebrate. Me and you, if you want anyway. I usually take Sammy to this diner not too far from the school. Their pie tastes like heaven!" Dean beamed, chancing a glance back up at Cas.  
Cas was shocked to say the least.   
"Uh...sure?" he asked more than stated. Dean laughed at his confused face and stood up.  
"Alright =y then. Let's go."  
At the diner, Dean walked over to a booth in the back and slid into his seat and Cas sat across from him. A waitress came to take their order. Dean got a chocolate milkshake for himself and a vanilla one for Cas. As they waited for their order, Cas nervously tapped the table with his fingers. He felt awkward now that they were actually there. Dean noticed his uneasiness and laughed.  
"Relax, man. I don't bite." Cas stopped tapping and smiled.  
"Sorry. This is just weird for me. I din't usually get out. I stay late after school and then go straight home."  
"Well, get used to it," Dean sad, repeating Cas' words from before. "Cause our team is gonna win a lot this year and we're going out to celebrate every time." he winked. Cas's cheeks flushed a light pink and just then, their order came. Dean pealed a bit off his straw wrapper and blew it at Cas.  
"Hey!" Cas swatted it off from where it landed on his shoulder  
"What? I'm just trying to loosen you up." Cas grabbed his straw and before he thought about what he was doing, he had blown his towards Dean too. Dean laughed when Cas went to apologize.  
"Don't worry about it. You're loosening up." After they finished and a good ten minutes of arguing who was going to pay, they headed out of the diner into the cool night.  
"Well, guess Ill see you tomorrow" Dean waved to Cas before they went their separate ways.  
"Yea, see ya" Cas waved back and they were off.

Weeks went by and the baseball season was coming to an end. Dean's team had played so well that they made it to the championship round. Just like he promised, he can Cas went out after every win. From milkshakes to dinner or a movie, to something as simple as a walk through the park. Dean had also fallen into the routine of looking up at Cas as he went up to bat, smiling as he dedicated his anticipated home run to him. Cas fell into his own routine of catching Dean's eye when he was up on the pitcher's mound and giving him the goofiest grin he could muster up, along with the occasional thumbs up.  
This was the final game of the season. Deans team was up by two points but the opposing team had two people on base and their star batter was up next. Dean was nervous. With one wrong move, he could cost his team the championship. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of doubts and took a quick glance out into the crowd. He saw Cas smiling his goofy grin and he was giving Dean two thumbs up. Dean smiled back and then refocused on the game. He threw the ball. Strike! 'Just two more to go', he calmly thought. The net pitch was hit and Dean nervously followed the ball as it landed in the foul territory. He sighed in relief. 'Alright, Dean. Just one more.' He took a deep breath and released his signature curve ball. Strike three! The batter was out and Dean's team had won the championship! Fans began jumping up and running onto the field to celebrate with the players. Dean looked around for Cas, moving through the crowd of excited people. They spotted each other at the same time and Cas ran over to Dean quickly. Dean laughed, opening his arms for a hug which Cas happily gave. Cas pulled back from the hug and gave Dean one of the biggest grins he'd ever given. Dean returned the smile, quirking his eyebrow as he realized just how open Cas was being. Cas then leaned in and kissed Dean softy on the lips. Dean's eyes widened in surprise but he slowly melted into the kiss, allowing his eyes to droop shut. They pulled apart, still wrapped in each other's arms.  
"Man, Cas. I know we celebrated after every win, but they were never this awesome." Dean said shyly, opening his eyes back up.  
"Well," Cas said pulling Dean's head down lightly to connect their foreheads, "get used to it." He smiled and pulled Dean into another kiss.


End file.
